


Red

by agenttitties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dave strider/karkat vantas - Freeform, no wait its like idk oK sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttitties/pseuds/agenttitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave does some thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> huAGh hello idk what to name this

Eventually the meteor passed through the dreams bubbles and the excitement of meeting new people died down and all you were left with was your thoughts. You had resorted to walking around aimlessly talking to anyone who'd listen. Taking a notice to how things started to change. Rose seemed to be slowly losing touch with reality and drinking more often, almost never being sober. Kanaya had taken up the duty of watching after her, you always had gotten a motherly vibe from her. 

 

It's not like you only depended on Rose for some form of entertainment. There was Terezi and Karkat, But just like Rose Terezi had taken up a past time too, one you've walked into enough to be familiar with her boxer collection. You wonder exactly what the fuck they do, you cringe at the thought. 

 

That only leaves Karkat.

 

He's cool you guess, shit gets hella funny when you tease him. You're surprised he hasn't tried to kill you yet. Keyword being yet. You've confided in him a couple of times, small things, and you've always made sure to take note of his reaction. Karkat was... unpredictable at worst. You usually let him rant first, sitting in comfortable silence letting his angry dialog become background noise. Tuning in when a simple nod or "mhmm" is needed. But there was times, and only a few, where real Karkat came through. You snort lightly. Under his angry demeanor Karkat was actually timid. You remember the first time he opened up to you.

 

"Shut up I'm serious." He fired back. "What if we actually won, and brought everyone back." 

 

You were taken back, you hadn't thought about the what if's or the actually possibility that winning was an option. You almost stumbled over your words. Almost.

 

"What from like the dead? Dude that's sick we can't have corpses wonderin' around like they own the place."

 

He doesn't react as he normally would, instead he looks at you and drops his ever present scowl. His face looks younger like this, less intimidating and frustrated. You started to panic, no idea what you had just walked into.

 

"I'm just saying if we could bring them back, I-we could be able to I don't know. Never mind it was foolish of me to think that." He swats his hand in the air like he was pushing away the idea.

 

He didn't talk to you for a week after that.

 

You purse your lips. Thinking back on it now you should've said something better than "so we could what, have that corpse party Aradia wanted." You wonder what he thinks will happen. But have been unable to. Wanting to touch but not knowing how in a childlike way. You thought about it quite a bit. Having dealt with your own death one to many times. Each body dismantled in a different way, torn limbs like pulling wings from a butterfly, and the blood. God the blood, everything is red. The color sickens you now. You can't help the bitter laugh that escapes you. 

 

You of all people are in one ironic situation. 

 

Your shades stay on all the time, you can't bare to look yourself in the mirror. Red. all you see is red. Your eyes, your clothes, it reminds you of your mortality. Swallowing the lump that seemed to have formed in your throat you release a shaky breath. You could never bring yourself to talk to Rose about this, fearing the problem was to big and bothersome to her. But that's okay, you've never needed anyone before and you don't need anyone now.

 

It's times like these is when you need someone to talk to, to distract you.

**Author's Note:**

> when i go down the stairs rly fast i beatbox


End file.
